


True Colours

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred breaks the mask.





	True Colours

The sun hung low in the sky, the last few warm colours swallowed by shades of eerie blues and black. Clouds swirled in the atmosphere, wispy white bands curling around newly appearing stars. 

Alfred liked stars. He liked many things, he thought as he adjusted the telescope to further stare into that endless blue void.

Slowly, he pinched his glasses off the bridge of his nose. Like diamonds, the metal arms shined in the ever dimming light, the red a contrast to the dark foliage surrounding them.

That’s where the similarities to diamonds ended.

The glasses were worthless really, a prop to add to his little theatre, playing the starring role of Alfred F Jones. And a good act at that!

By now he had lost interest in the stars. Instead, he focused on the glasses in his gloved hands. Alfred held the arms in tight fists, like a predator focused on its prey. 

A sudden anger rushed through him. White hot rage bubbled inside, spilling out as he jerked his arms up, the metal snapping instantaneously, the glass cracking and shattering onto the grass.

The show was over.

They’d all pay.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first hetalia fic  
> enjoy lol


End file.
